1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display module and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays emit light through a liquid crystal panel after receiving the light from a backlight unit. Thus, liquid crystal displays may provide good color quality at a front side thereof. However, liquid crystal displays exhibit deteriorated color quality, contrast ratio and brightness uniformity at the side surfaces thereof as compared to the front surface thereof. Various attempts have been made to develop an improved liquid crystal panel or liquid crystal structure having improved color quality and contrast ratio at the side surfaces of the liquid crystal display.
With increasing screen sizes of liquid crystal displays, the visible region of the liquid crystal display is significantly enlarged not only at the front side thereof, but also at the left and right sides thereof. This causes a significant deterioration in the contrast ratio at the lateral sides of the display as compared to the contrast ratio at the front side of the display. Moreover, liquid crystal displays experience increased deteriorations in brightness uniformity with increasing screen sizes of the liquid crystal display. As a result, a separate liquid crystal display module must be provided depending upon the screen size, thereby deteriorating processability and economic feasibility.